Lonely Devil
by Glace Kirkland
Summary: Hinamori Amu, murid pindahan di SMP Seiyo bertemu si Trouble Maker, Souma Kukai. Sikapnya yang seperti iblis itu membuat Amu tidak tenang. Dan lagi, dia harus duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Warning : AU.


**Disclaimer :** Shugo Chara Peach Pit  
**Story by : **Lonely Devil KuroMaki RoXora  
**Warning :** AU, OOC, OC, Typo dan ada sedikit bahasa kasar

_**Don't Like, Don't Read  
**_

* * *

...

"Ruangan kepala sekolah di mana ya?" Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dan bermanik kuning keemasan tengah kebingungan mencari ruangan di koridor SMP Seiyo. Dia baru saja pindah ke Tokyo kemarin dan bersekolah di SMP Seiyo.

Saat Amu menaiki tangga, ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis manis berkucir kuda yang seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Menyadari kehadiran Amu, gadis itu mendekatinya.

"Apa kau Hinamori Amu?" tanyanya ramah. Amu mengangguk.

"Namaku Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Aku disuruh mengantarmu ke ruang kepala sekolah dan ke kelasmu juga. Salam kenal"

"Salam kenal, Fujisaki-san" balas Amu sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan margaku, panggil saja Nadeshiko. Soalnya kembaranku juga bersekolah di sini" Nadeshiko menarik tangan Amu dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan. Nadeshiko mengetuk pintu itu dan suara berat dari dalam mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

…

"Nadeshiko, kalau boleh tau.. Kau di kelas mana?" tanya Amu saat mereka keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Aku kelas IX-A" Amu menghela napas kecewa. Dia merasa Nadeshiko bisa membantunya berbaur dengan siswa-siswi di sini saat perkenalan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Sayangnya, Nadeshiko beda kelas dengannya.

"Ah, ini kelasku" kata Amu sambil menunjuk papan di atas pintu sebuah kelas bertulisan IX-B. Nadeshiko mengetuk pintu kelas itu dan keluarlah seorang wanita berambut pirang dan bermata Aquamarine.

"Lulu-sensei, aku ingin mengantarkan seorang siswi pindahan di kelas anda. Dia sepertinya terlambat datang tadi"

Lulu de Morcelf, guru Geografi sekaligus wali dari kelas IX-B itu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya, Fujisaki" Nadeshiko mengangguk lalu membungkuk dan berjalan ke kelas di samping kelas IX-A. Ternyata kelas Amu bersebelahan dengannya.

Lulu-sensei masuk kembali ke kelas diikuti dengan Amu di belakangnya.

"Anak-anak, kalian kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Lulu-sensei.

"Hinamori Amu, pindahan dari Osaka. Salam kenal" Siswa-siswi kelas itu langsung bersorak saat melihat gaya Amu yang cool tapi terlihat ramah.

"Hinamori, kau duduk di sana" Amu mengangguk dan duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk Lulu-sensei. Didepannya, duduklah seorang gadis cantik bertubuh agak mungil dan berambut pirang bergelombang.

"Hai, Amu. Aku Mashiro Rima. Salam kenal" Amu membalas sapaan hangat dari Rima dengan senyum.

Amu pikir dia tidak akan mudah menemukan teman di sini, ternyata cukup mudah. Anak-anak kelasnya sangat ramah dan bersahabat.

Kecuali satu..

**BRAK!**

Warga kelas itu tersentak kaget saat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang dengan tidak sopannya membuka pintu kelas dengan cara menendangnya.

"Souma-kun! Sudah berkali-kali kubilang, berhenti membuka pintu kelas seperti itu!" seru Lulu-sensei marah.

"Maaf, Sensei. Sayangnya aku terbiasa dengan cara ini~" Pemuda bernama Souma Kukai itu dengan tidak sopannya menolak perintah wali kelasnya itu.

"Sudah terlambat, bicara nggak sopan lagi sama guru" bisik seorang siswa dengan teman di sebelahnya.

**BRAK!**

Kukai menggebrak meja siswa itu dan mengangkat kerah bajunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau cari masalah denganku?!" Kukai mengepalkan tangan kirinya, bersiap memukul wajah siswa itu.

"Souma-kun! Jangan memulai pertengkaran, atau kau akan berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah!"

"Cih." Kukai melepas tangannya dari kerah seragam siswa itu dengan kasar lalu duduk di tempatnya yang tepat di sebelah Amu.

"Baik, anak-anak. Kita lanjutkan pelajarannya" kata Lulu-sensei ketika dia sudah agak tenang. Suasana kelas itu yang semula ceria berubah menjadi canggung dan tegang karena kehadiran Kukai. Tapi di antara semua siswa itu, tentu Amu-lah yang paling tegang. Sebisa mungkin ia bersikap tenang.

…

Jam makan siang, Amu bisa menepis semua ketegangannya dengan menyantap bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah bersama Rima. Ia ingin segera pergi dari kelas itu, karena di kelas itu masih ada si pembuat masalah.

"Hei, kau anak baru"

Sayangnya, keinginannya harus tertunda begitu ia mendengar panggilan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Hn?" Amu dengan sedikit keberanian, merespon panggilan Kukai dengan tenang.

"Belikan aku sandwich di kantin" katanya. Kedua alis Amu bertautan. Rasa takutnya berganti menjadi rasa kesal karena seenaknya ia disuruh-suruh oleh Kukai. Dia mulai tidak suka dengan sikap pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Memangnya kau nggak punya kaki untuk jalan apa? Beli sendiri sana. Aku bukan pembantumu" jawab Amu ketus seraya pergi meninggalkan Kukai diikuti Rima di belakangnya. Rima berbalik dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kukai.

"Oi, kau! Ck!" Kukai mendecak sebal. Lalu, Kukai melirik gadis berkacamata yang sedang duduk di dekat situ.

"Hey, culun! Belikan aku sandwich!" Gadis bernama Wakana itu terkejut saat melihat Kukai menatapnya tajam. Dengan gemetar, Wakana mengangguk dan segera berlari ke kantin.

…

"Kau hebat, Amu! Kau berani melawan si Devil itu!" puji Rima senang saat mereka sedang duduk di meja kantin.

"Tidak, ah. Jujur saja, aku agak takut tadi. Cuma sekarang sudah tenang" jawab Amu agak tersipu.

"Amu!" Terlihat Nadeshiko sedang mendekati meja mereka dan duduk di kursi dekat Rima dan Amu.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Rima.

"Sudah. Tadi yang mengantar Amu kan aku" jawab Nadeshiko sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, aku lupa untuk memberitahumu sesuatu, Amu"

"Apa?"

"Tentang si Devil King itu. Trouble Maker sekolah ini yang suka membuat keonaran baik di sekolah maupun di luar"

"Maksudmu.. Souma?" kata Amu memastikan.

"Nama lengkapnya Souma Kukai. Sebenarnya dia setahun lebih tua dari kita, tapi dia tidak naik kelas karena nilai-nya tiba-tiba turun dan dia mulai melakuka banyak pelanggaran. Padahal, dulu dia ramah dan periang, lho! Tapi entah apa yang membuatnya berubah"

"Iya. Dulu dia sering didekati gadis-gadis dan mempunyai banyak teman. Sekarang semuanya tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Dia juga sempat ingin dikeluarkan karena ketahuan melakukan penggencetan pada beberapa murid"

"Mungkin karena faktor keluarga?" tebak Amu.

Rima menggeleng. "Keluarganya orang-orang ramah. Kakaknya baik dan sopan, orangtua mereka juga perhatian"

"Pokoknya jangan dekati dia. Kau bisa mati" kata Nadeshiko memberi peringatan.

"Kenapa mati?"

"Dia tidak akan segan-segan melukai orang-orang yang menganggunya. Bahkan perempuan sekalipun" lanjut Nadeshiko.

**BUAGH**

**BRUK**

Suara pukulan yang keras dari lapangan menghentikan percakapan mereka. Mereka bertiga menoleh dan mendapati Kukai tengah menghajar seorang pemuda berambut indigo yang wajahnya persis Nadeshiko.

"Na-Nagi!" Rima berlari ke arah pemuda itu diikuti Nadeshiko dan Amu. Pemuda yang tadi dihajar Kukai tidak sadarkan diri.

"Nagihiko!" seru Nadeshiko saat melihat saudara kembarnya babak belur dihajar Kukai.

"Ayo, bawa dia ke UKS" Rima dan Nadeshiko mengangkat tubuh Nagihiko dan membawanya ke UKS.

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan? !" Amu menarik kerah seragam Kukai dengan penuh amarah.

"Hinamori-san! Berhenti!" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menghentikan tindakan Amu.

"Dasar cewek brutal" Kukai meninggalkan lokasi itu dan kembali ke kelas.

"Hinamori-san, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak dihajar Souma, kan?" Pemuda pirang itu terlihat sangat khawatir dengan Amu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, um.."

"Hotori Tadase, panggil saja aku Tadase. Kau harus hati-hati jika berhadapan dengannya. Jangan salah ambil tindakan"

"Terima kasih, Tadase-Kun. Tapi, dia sudah keterlaluan jika menghajar seorang siswa sampai seperti itu" jawab Amu sambil mengingat keadaan Nagihiko yang parah. Tubuhnya lebam, penuh luka, lalu lutut dan bibirnya berdarah.

"Kalau kau berusaha melawannya, nasibmu juga akan sama saja dengan Fujisaki-kun"

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas peringatannya, Tadase-kun" Tadase tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kita lihat keadaan Fujisaki-Kun di UKS" Amu mengangguk dan berjalan bersama Tadase ke UKS.

* * *

.

**A/N : Halo, para Author di Fandom Shugo Chara! Ini fict pertama saya di fandom ini. Saya seorang Author yang berasla dari fandom Kingdom Hearts. Mohon bantuannya para senpai (_ _)**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
